miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachelle Bernard/Wildwolf
Rachelle Bernard is a young fourteen-year-old American girl. She's moved to France and attends the same school as the clumsy Marinette and model Adrien. The wielder of the Wolf Miraculous, her kwami Luppi transforms her into Wildwolf. But injury isn't the only thing causing her trouble. Appearance Rachelle Bernard As a civilian, she is a brown-skinned brunette, with wavy hair pulled into a V-braid in the back. The rest falls behind it to her armpits. Rachelle has silvery-gray eyes as well. It is noted that one of her ears is slightly more pointy than the other, and that she wears a white headband. Besides the first two days of school, she is always seen wearing a necklace with a gold chain and a blue circle charm, with a texture somewhat like a jewel. Wildwolf As the famed superhero, Wildwolf has a light gray half-face mask, covering her forehead and stopping on the bridge of her nose, although still revealing her gray optics. A light gray suit covers her, with a textured, armor look, with a light brown-gray collar and white gloves. She has a belt around her waist that goes out into what looks like a tail in the back, first being gray, then brown, and finishing off with a white tip. On her belt is her disc, which appears sort of like a moon. Three buttons allow her to choose between normal mode, which merely shoots out a thin rope to move faster; boomerang mode, which sends a poof of smoke wherever it turns to come back; and claw mode, which activates spikes similar to claws that she can use to attack hand-to-hand (or paw-to-hand). Her headband holds up wolf-like ears, whereas her feet are supported by dark gray, leather-looking boots, with indented circles, somewhat like a soccer ball. Her Miraculous also powers up, and her circle charm turns silver and appears as a moon, which fade out, piece by piece, as she uses her special power. Personality Rachelle Bernard At first, she was very outspoken and confident, telling of Chloe once. This blossomed as she became Wildwolf, although she was very skilled at lying. However, this got her into trouble, as her teachers complained she talked too much during class. After discovering her illness that held her back (to be discovered down below), she suddenly became very quiet and emotional, to the confusion of those that didn't know. Wildwolf During her early days, Wildwolf was confident, and prone to running in without thinking. She usually was able to hold her own against Akumatized victims, but didn't make much of a difference, or only angered them further, until Ladybug came up with a plan. After discovering what she had, she was missing for a few days, and when she did reappear, she barely talked. She always held back, and even if one of them tried to cheer her up, she just smiled sadly and looked away. Abilities/Disabilities Abilities Agility: Wildwolf is very agile, like the other Miraculous wielders, although somewhat less so. Super Strong: She is incredibly strong, being able to lift two cars at once. She can also strike strong, and weaken the Akuma. Balance: Being able to lift two cars also requires a great sense of balance. Wildwolf can hold herself up by one hand and not fall, although she doesn't do it often. Her disc: She is very talented with her disc, being able to pull it back very swiftly and controlling it. Alpha's Howl: Calling this phrase and throwing her disc in the air summons wolves, which aid her in battle. They follow every call and disappear when she either wills them to, or when her time runs out. Disabilities Leukemia (a type of cancer): Rachelle Bernard has leukemia, which means her immune system is weak and doesn't work as well. She is currently taking treatment to rid herself of it - however, even if it works, she is likely to be scarred for life, and may never regain her confident self. Relationships Luppi Luppi is a very caring kwami, and supporting of Rachelle. When they discovered she had leukemia, she was there for Rachelle to spill out her fears, and caring. Recognizing Rachelle wanted reassurance rather than feelings, Luppi talked her through it, and got her to go back to school and being Wildwolf. Marinette To Marinette, Rachelle is more of an acquaintance than a friend, although she still thinks they are somewhat friends. However, she finds her love for Adrien and fear of being rejected to be silly, and if Marinette goes on about it too much, she'll give up and leave. After discovering she had leukemia, she has stopped partaking on the go-talk-to-Adrien missions. Ladybug Ladybug is her partner in fighting Akumas, and the sort of-leader. As such, she respects her, but is not very close with the heroine - she will lie to keep the others going, and pulled away when Ladybug tried to comfort her. Cat Noir This kitty made Wildwolf enjoy superhero-ing more, and was part of the reason she resumed her position as Wildwolf. She's more likely to confess something that's bothering her to him than Ladybug, as seen when they're resting together, but after being told she had leukemia, she held back. She tries to smile when he attempts to make her, but sometimes fails, for which she is hard on herself later. Mallory Rachelle likes the girl whose always got her nose in a book, and while they don't talk much, it's always in a friendly atmosphere. They'll talk about this or that or sketch together, or in some cases, trade books. Still, Mallory's a nice friend to have. Panthere Noir Panthere Noir counts as a friend in Rachelle's book. Originally, she was going to just quit superhero-ing, but felt bad without saying goodbye. So, she retransformed one (what she thought was going to be) last time to go and say her farewells, before returning the necklace. However, as she caught up with Panthere on a patrol, she realized that she couldn't leave, even if she did say goodbye. What made her change her mind? Panthere, for one, made puns and laughed, before saying she wouldn't give up being a heroine for anything. The friendliness, along with her statement, made Wildwolf realize that she was right. Being a superheroine, saving Akumas...the thrill, the friendships she had made, couldn't just disappear because of this. So, she really has the girl to thank for pulling her back from the dark. Lila Rossi Unlike many others, Rachelle didn't have as much of a problem with Lila. When she realized Lila had lied, she wasn't very bothered by it, murmuring she had to lie too, all the time. She attempted to create a friendship, but Lila, upset, declined it. Category:Miraculous holder Category:Characters